


The Boy

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comeplay, Could be considered incestuous, Don't read if that's not your thing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Felching, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, No Condoms, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Peter Watches His Sister and Brother-In-Law with Stiles, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Voyeurism, pack bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Peter’s been watching Talia and Joseph with the boy for months





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 04 of SWS Week. The theme is Stacey's Mom aka Stiles/Adult

 

The boy is late today.

It’s a quarter past ten when Peter hears the kitchen door opening. Always the kitchen door because the front door makes a creaking noise that is audible even upstairs. He tilts his head slightly, listening to his sister murmur a soft greeting. Peter’s the only one living here now that Cora has joined her siblings in the pursuit of higher education on the east coast, but he knows that Talia isn’t talking quietly because of him.

It’s for the boy, of course.

To play up the depravity of their actions, no doubt. The boy stinks of arousal, so thick and heady that Peter can smell it in the library easily. His body begins to react to the increasingly familiar scent, cock twitching as his gums itch. It smells even better tonight, so close to the full moon, young and desperate and oh so willing to indulge in all kinds of debauchery to prove maturity. As if sex is somehow equated with wisdom.

Peter knows that it’s not, but the boy is probably too young to realize that sex is a physical enjoyment that can also be used to manipulate and gain power. He’s in the perfect position to use his influence for selfish means, but he’s just a horny kid who is too busy thinking with his cock to realize the potential he truly possesses. The boy isn’t stupid, though. Peter has seen flashes of intelligence, has seen a sharp mind that is more aware than it seems, but the lust and desperation still seem to overshadow the knowledge and curiosity he’s noticed.

There’s the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen, and Peter carefully closes his book, putting a marker in place before he leans forward. He inhales deeply, the intoxicating aroma of the boy’s arousal mixing with that of his brother-in-law. Joseph doesn’t talk softly like Talia, no whispers or murmurs at all. Just a husky greeting followed by the sound of kissing, a low whimper that has Peter narrowing his eyes.

He can imagine the scene so easily, the boy pressed against the back door with Joseph against him, half a foot taller and so broad that he almost covers the boy entirely. Peter knows the boy is flushed, his face splotched with pink, and his eyes wide like he’s still unable to believe he gets to have sex with his friend’s parents. Cora knows about it, smelled it the first time Stiles came over to study and ended up seduced by her own parents, but he has no idea that it isn’t a secret between the three of them.

Now that the boy is eighteen and in college, Peter is curious how his sister will proceed. They’ve known since the moment Cora brought him home in junior high that the boy is meant to be theirs, that he belongs to the Hale family just as they shall belong to him, but there isn’t any easy way to explain the old ways. The myths that Peter and Talia grew up listening to their grandmother tell them about pack sparks and bonds that strengthen the pack, make them stronger and more powerful than others.

When he hears movement, Peter stops dwelling on the future and focuses on the present. There’s plenty of time to think about the boy becoming the packs’, of being able to enjoy him whenever the urge arises, of making him beg until his voice is hoarse and his body is trembling.

For now, Peter gets to enjoy his sister’s efforts to ensnare the boy before he even realizes he has a choice in the matter. Sparks are powerful, after all, and they can be the one making demands, having the pack kneel at their feet, but Talia is far too strong to ever submit to anyone, spark or not. Especially not to an eighteen year old boy who has no idea about his true worth and abilities.

A soft moan makes him look at the open library door. Peter stands up, setting his book on the table before walking to the door. His lips curve into a wicked smile when he sees the tableau that has been set up for his enjoyment this evening. Talia has the boy leaning against the dining table, the formal settings still in place after the recent meeting with the Rigelio pack. His shirt is off, and his jeans are gathered around his knees, his underwear still in place.

Joseph glances at the library, smirking at Peter as he moves his large hands over Stiles’ chest, tweaking a sensitive nipple until the boy is gasping. Peter watches intently, admiring the flush on Stiles’ skin and the hardened nubs sticking out, begging to be sucked. He licks his lips, practically _tasting_ the boy’s pert nipples on his tongue, as Joseph sucks on his neck.

Talia shoves Stiles onto the table, leaning over and licking a stripe up the underside of his large cock as soon as she’s able. Peter watches his sister suck Stiles’ cock, lips parted as he wishes he were in her place, practically choking on the thick girth, teary eyed from the sheer length in his throat. Stiles is an intriguing boy, has been even when it was illegal to think of him in certain ways, but Peter had been delighted that first night to discover that his cock is huge.

Not only does it heighten his anticipation of being able to consummate his own bond with the pack’s spark, but he enjoys watching Stiles fuck people with it.

There should probably be some moralistic guilt that one of the people Peter eagerly watches falling apart is his own sister, but morals are for humans. Werewolves have no such qualms, and Peter’s not particularly an upstanding citizen anyway. He gets off watching his alpha try not to whimper as their spark makes her come over and over again. He likes seeing his brother-in-law bent over asking for more, harder and deeper, until he comes with a flash of golden eyes. Peter can’t wait to watch the others, his nieces and his nephew, fucking and being fucked, begging and moaning, the primal instincts taking over in a way they’ll be ashamed of at first.

They’ll see that they’re no better than he is. They’re wolves, regardless of how human they try to be, and their spark is going to remind them of that fact. They’ll be strong and powerful because they’ll embrace their wolf, they’ll balance within the way they need to, the way Peter has for years that they’ve never understood. And he’s going to watch this boy, watch Stiles, take them all apart until they discover their true selves. Just like he’s been watching the past few months, as Talia has become more aggressive, not so distant and cold, and Joseph has become sharper, watching with a predator’s eye instead of a laid-back gentleness.

Even now, he can see it. The changes and the acceptance that they’re experiencing. Talia needs to be more aggressive and less political. She needs to realize her emissary is worthless, and that not every defeated enemy will sheepishly slink away never to return. It’s there as she sucks Stiles’ cock into her throat, her fingernails scratching at his thighs. It’s in the way she takes what she wants, demanding an orgasm and getting it as the boy shudders and grunts. Talia swallows it all, not one to waste delicious come. What she doesn’t swallow, she shares with Joseph in a filthy kiss that has Peter rubbing his cock.

Joseph needs to be more aware, needs to watch what’s happening around the pack to prevent a sneak attack by enemies, and he’s gaining the cautiousness, that alertness, that strength. It’s there when he pins Stiles down on the table, kissing him hungrily, the taste of come probably still on his tongue. Peter bites his lip as he watches, slowly unzipping his pants as Joseph rolls the boy over, baring that beautiful ass.

Talia smirks at him, looking over her shoulder as she undresses, her eyes flashing red as Peter bares his neck to her. Joseph is licking Stiles’ hole now, long swipes of his tongue, large fingers spreading his cheeks so Peter has a perfect view. He strokes himself as he watches, listening to the ragged breathing as the boy sways on his knees, pushing back for more.

Such a hungry little hole.

Peter might love watching Stiles fuck others, but he also likes seeing that tight ass full of cock. He wants to watch Stiles ride Joseph _and_ Derek, see it so full it’s almost painful, but he knows Stiles will beg for more because he’s insatiable. He’s going to look so beautiful caught between Peter’s nephew and his brother-in-law, a thought that has Peter gripping his cock a little tighter.

While he’s been watching Joseph fuck Stiles’ hole with his tongue, Talia’s crawled onto the table. She has her legs spread, Stiles’ face buried between them, his noises muffled against her wet cunt. Joseph adds a finger to Stiles’ ass, making his back arch and his ass present itself so prettily that Peter whines low in his throat. Joseph winks at him before he’s adding a second finger, fucking Stiles steadily while licking his spine.

They’re giving him a real show tonight.

Normally, they fuck the first time downstairs, either in the kitchen or on the sofa or, once, on the stairs. It’s never this involved, though. It’s always just a taste, a hand job or a blow job, something to tease and whet the appetite. Then they go upstairs, always leaving their bedroom door ajar whenever Peter’s there, knowing he likes to watch; possibly even more than participating, though possibly not quite as much. It depends on his mood, really, which would be his primary choice.

It’s unusual for them to spread Stiles out on the table, to continue past the precursor, to come once and keep going where anyone could walk in and catch them. That’s always what they whisper, that they should head upstairs so they don’t get caught, fully aware that Peter’s already there watching. It turns the boy on, though, to think like that, and he isn’t a wolf, so he’s not aware of the audience. Peter thinks he’d show off more if he knew, the exhibitionistic streak so obvious to anyone watching him fuck.

As Stiles crawls up the table, Peter leans against the library door frame, leisurely stroking his cock and staring at the ass he can’t wait to taste. Stiles’ hole is loose from Joseph’s fingers, taking three of them in the end, and it’s wet, glistening with saliva, dripping with drool and spit because Joseph likes it dirty with Stiles. Or maybe it’s Stiles that likes it filthy, so Joseph accommodates accordingly. Peter doesn’t really care because he likes it that way. It appeals to his wolf, his gums twitching again as his fangs press forward slightly as he watches Stiles’ hole flutter.

The sound of Talia moaning, low and throaty, has Peter looking up. Stiles is fucking her, nothing gentle or tame about it. It’s a rough fuck, deep and fast, his hips snapping forward, his ass cheeks clenching, and his arms straining as he holds nothing back. His sister seems to be enjoying it, knocking silverware off the table, writhing around like a bitch in heat as Stiles sucks on her breasts. Peter starts moving his hand a little faster, alternating his grip, watching Joseph crawl onto the table and move behind Stiles.

There’s a low click as the bottle of lube is opened, then it’s spilling onto the table, dripping down Stiles’ hole, making a mess on their great-great grandmother’s table imported from Italy. Joseph sighs as he presses inside Stiles, and Peter squeezes his cock hard, imagining how tight and warm Stiles must feel around Joseph. The scents are overwhelming now. Sex and arousal and sweat and need filling the air like the most tempting perfume, and Peter loses himself to it.

Time loses all meaning as he watches them fuck. There’s a flash of alpha red, claws scratching smooth skin, growls and whimpers, the table creaking as they move faster, harder, deeper. Peter isn’t sure when he comes, only feeling the sticky warmth on his fingers after he’s watched Talia come, after Joseph’s spilled his seed inside the boy’s ass, after Stiles has arched his back and grunted, making a mess inside Talia. He feels flushed, panting softly as he realizes how caught up he became with such an open view of their fucking.

Joseph pulls out, his come dripping out of Stiles’ hole onto the table. Peter stares at the sight, breath catching when he hears his name. No, he’s imagined that, surely. Only Stiles is smirking at him, eyes glowing a molten amber that has Peter’s cock twitching against his thigh. The boy says his name again, but his lips aren’t moving. It’s in his head, Peter realizes with a start. _Join us._

Without taking a moment to consider the ramifications, Peter steps forward, not bothering to fasten his pants, letting them gape open as he approaches the table. Stiles is staring at him while Talia and Joseph kiss, and he feels like prey as the boy watches him walk.

 _You’ve wanted to taste me for months. Do it._ Stiles smirks knowingly, spreading his legs slightly as he pulls out of Talia and presents his ass to Peter.

It’s something he’s imagined since the boy was too young to think about in such ways, but, now that he’s got the opportunity, Peter feels like a fool. He’s thought the boy was just a horny brainless teenager, but he’s not. He knows what he is, knows what the Hale pack means to him, and he’s stronger than Peter ever realized. Stiles doesn’t need anyone to teach him how to use sex to manipulate because he already knows how to use it to get what he wants.

“Peter,” Stiles whispers, arching a brow as he gives Peter a choice. The pack spark can’t force, after all. All bonds must be made willingly.

Talia and Joseph are staring now, touching each other as they watch, and Peter feels a rush of heat at the thought of being the one watched for once. He steps forward, kneeling on the table behind him, then leaning in to _finally_ taste Stiles.

Delicious.


End file.
